Arm Wrestling
by Exotos135
Summary: Lynn decides to end her brief exercises with a match of arm wrestling, but just as nobody seems to want to have a match with her, she gets an unexpected opponent in the form of Leni.


At the Loud house, most of the Loud siblings were busy doing their things inside: Lori was talking on her phone, the twins were doing things that twins did, Lucy was waiting for just the right moment to remind people they had forgotten about her, and other normal things that happened inside.

There was a notable exception, though, and that was Lynn. Instead of doing sports inside the house, which most of the family considered a blessing and approved change of pace, the athlete performed push-ups, with her sweat implying that she had been doing them for a while now.

However, after she had done about ten or so of them, the athlete got up, stretched for a little bit, then walked to and sat on one side of the table, which caught her siblings' attention.

"What are you doing, Lynn?" Lincoln asked, with an "not this again" kind of tone.

"I'm very glad you ask, Linc," the sportsy girl answered with a smug tone. "I just finished a couple of push ups, and I'd like to end my little exercises with a bang! So, I want to do some arm wrestling, you know, to spice things up! So, who wants to face the Lynner of the house?!"

If the ensuing crickets were any indication, the answer was basically nobody.

Naturally, this got on Lynn's nerves. "Come on, is everybody here a chicken?!"

"No, but everybody is tired of hearing you bragging," Lana stated, folding her arms. "I mean, you did agree to only do so while we weren't nearby, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still doing it."

"And seeing how loud you can be, which is annoyingly fitting, we get to hear all of it eitherway!" Luna added. "So count us out of it, go find somebody else to-"

"I'll do it."

Everybody turned around and gasped upon seeing who was the one accepting Lynn's arbitrary challenge.

It was Leni, sporting a wide, innocent smile.

"Whoa, really? Did this really just happen?" Lynn laughed, though the nervous tone of her laughter implied even _she_ was uncomfortable with the result. "Okay, let's give this another shot: Who wants to face me in arm wrestling?!"

Leni raised her arm, and nobody else did.

"Oh man, it happened again," Lynn watched as Leni sat on the opposite side of the table, and stretched a little. "Leni, are you really sure you want to do this? I mean, I'm, well, me!"

"You should probably listen to her, sis," Lori whispered to the fashionista. "If she beats you, which she most likely will, she'll literally brag so much you'll want to go deaf to stop listening to her!"

"Um, I can hear you!" Lynn complained, catching her oldest sister off-guard. "Seriously, if you can't whisper any lower than that, at least try to move a couple feet back so I don't hear it."

Lynn put her elbow on the table. "Anyway, are you ready, Leni?"

The fashionista repeated Lynn's motions, and silently nodded.

"Alright, on the count of three," Lynn stated before focusing on her and Leni's interlocking hands. "One, two, three-!"

Mere seconds after "three" was said, Leni completely-and almost effortlessly-defeated Lynn. And by the time the athlete, and pretty much the rest of her siblings, processed what just happened, she scanned her surroundings to see all her siblings, looking both shocked and terrified-mostly terrified-looks as they anticipated her reaction.

Then, she turned to look at her arm, down on the left side of the table, with Leni's arm still holding it with a gentle grip.

And finally, just as she started to freak out, she turned to see Leni beaming her an innocent smile before asking:

"So, have I won yet?"

Naturally, there was only one logical reaction from Lynn, which she yelled at the top of her lungs:

" _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt?!_ "

"I asked if I won," Leni corrected soon after.

 _Some time later, at Lucy and Lynn's bedroom..._

The athlete walked back and forth, with her arms folded behind her back, while Lucy was reading some Gothic fiction.

"I just don't get it, Lucy, I just don't! I've been the undefeated champion king of arm wrestling for half a year now!" Lynn complained. "How could it be possible that Leni, the very sweet, yet very dumb-but still smarter than me on a bad day-sister we all know and love, could beat me so easily and so casually?! I mean"

"Did you just call yourself a king?" Lucy inquired, raising an eyebrow. "You do know the proper term is queen, right?"

"Yeah, but queens suck: If they're not evil, they're basically just there to bear children and be absent the rest of the time. Kinda like mom, but royalty," Lynn replied, folding her arms. "Meanwhile, kings go to the battlefield, they command their troops, they gain the riches, and they get laid all the time!"

Lucy sighed. "Okay, second question: why are you telling all of this to someone who doesn't care?"

Lynn opened her mouth, only to think about it and state, "You know, that actually is a pretty good question."

"If this is related to the arm wrestling incident, wouldn't it make more sense if you talked it out with Leni?" Lucy suggested, causing the jock to flinch. "After all, she's the one who dethroned you, oh great ex-king Lynn of Loudsvania."

"Lucy, you know you're only supposed to call me that when I-unwillingly-take part in your roleplaying games," the athlete answered with a stern tone, only to grow worried as she added, "And besides, I was thinking about talking to Leni about it, but... I don't know, she's so happy and innocent for someone her age, I'm afraid I'll end up hurting her feelings or something."

"Well, just don't recall the humilliating defeat you got just a while ago," Lucy nonchalantly remarked, earning a furious glare from the athlete. "As long as you can keep yourself calm long enough to explain your deal with Leni, you two should be able to come out of this issue without anybody getting hurt."

"...You know, Lucy, you're right," the jock took a deep breath. "I might as well try to talk this out with Leni. And if this doesn't work, then I can work on becoming unnoticed until the teasing ends!"

And as the athlete ran to look for Leni, Lucy shouted, "Call me if you need help with the last part!"

 _Downstairs..._

Lynn stood at the end of the staircase to see Leni sitting at the couch. The athlete took a deep breath, marched straight for the fashionista, and once she got a closer look, she could see Leni was knitting something.

"Hi, Leni!" the jock nervously greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm knitting Linky a sweater!" Leni chirped before revealing the complete clothing article to the jock. "I don't know about you, but he wears that orange shirt and blue pants combo way too often. Practically everyday, even. Wouldn't he, like, benefit from changing his everyday outfit a little bit?"

" _To be fair, all of us could benefit from doing that,_ " Lynn thought as she glanced at the sweater Leni made. " _Even you, Leni._ "

"So, what do you need, Lind?" Leni inquired, returning the jock to reality. "I'm pretty sure coming to see the sweater I've been knitting for Linky wasn't the only reason you came to see me, right?"

" _She's right, I need to talk about the arm wrestling deal with her,_ " Lynn took a deep breath and said, "Well, remember when you accepted my little arm wrestling challenge this morning?"

"Oh yeah, that was such a fun thing we did! Even if it was pretty short," Leni chirped. "I was kinda confused by how our siblings looked worried afterwards, though. It made me wonder if they saw something bad happen."

" _That's 'cause they did! They saw you easily dethrone my position as arm wrestling king!_ " Lynn mentally snapped, only to calm herself down before replying, "Yeah, listen, I'm feeling kinda... Upset about it, so I want to do a do-over of that deal, okay? Let's act like the wrestling this morning didn't matter and do it again."

Naturally, Leni couldn't help but ask:

"Why?"

And Lynn responded:

"So I can continue to call myself the undefeated arm wrestling champion."

And so on and so forth:

"Why?"

"'Cause I can't call myself undefeated arm wrestling champion if I've been defeated even once."

"Why?"

"'Cause the definition of _undefeated_ means something or someone that has never been defeated!"

"Why?"

"'Cause that's the simplest way to define it!"

"Why?"

" _Why do you keep asking why?!_ "

"'Cause you haven't answered my question yet."

" ** _What's your question!?_** "

Then, with a stern, serious tone, Leni asked:

"Why do you focus so much on winning and being the best at everything?"

Caught off-guard by the question, the athlete hesitated before she confessed, while looking away and twiddling her fingers:

"You know how we're a big family, and everybody else stands out in one way or another. Luna's an awesome musician, Lori's a great leader, Lincoln's the only guy, and so on and so forth."

The athlete paused, then looked at the ground as the rest of the Loud siblings arrived to check out what was going on.

"In my case, being a sports superstar that wins all the time and is the best at everything no matter the difficulty is my way of standing out. If I don't have that... Then I'd just fade into the crowd, like Lucy tends to do."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Lucy remarked, causing her siblings to jump in fear. "Oh, who am I kidding? It's terrible even after you get used to it."

"W-Well, there you go," Lynn resumed, turning back to Leni. "If I'm not the best at anything, I'm just another member of the crowd."

"Oh come on, Lynn, don't act like that," Leni replied, frowning in sympathy. "There are several things you'll always be the best at, no matter how hard we try to surpass you."

Lynn immediately cheered up. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like being the biggest sore loser _and_ winner in the family!" Leni chirped, clasping her hands. "None of us could be as sore as you are! That should mean something, right?"

Lynn sulked. "If there's somebody who needs to learn how to watch their words, it's definitely you, Leni."

"Although, there's, like, something I noticed," Leni blurted. "You made the arm wrestling challenge after doing push ups, right? Do you think that had something to do with your loss?"

An idea popped up in the jock's mind. "You know what? Y-You're probably right, which is something I don't see often! I mean, push ups typically put a lot of strain of arms, so my arms were probably tired from all that training. I bet if we did it again with my arms perfectly healthy, I would've beaten you!"

Leni just blinked twice and tilted her head as Lynn took a sigh of relief. "Now everything makes sense. So technically, I'm still the undefeated arm wrestling champion of the house!"

"Good for you!" the teenager chirped, clapping in joy.

Suddenly, Lynn turned stern. "However..."

Leni's clapping and happiness suddenly stopped.

"If I were to tell this reasoning to our siblings, they'd think I'm just trying to come up with stupid excuses to justify my loss," Lynn remarked as she scratched her chin in contemplation. "Which means there's only one way I can truly prove I'm the undefeated champion."

Lynn pointed at Leni and exclaimed:

"Leni Loud, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match!"

Leni's response:

"No thanks, I'm not interested."

"Oh come on! I challenged you in a dramatic way and everything!" Lynn complained, stomping the ground. "Why would you just reject it like it was nothing?! Giving me another chance to beat you is the least you can do after humilliating me like you did earlier this morning!"

Leni tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"I was the undefeated champion of you-should-know-by-now until you dethroned me easily and effortlessly!" Lynn folded her arms. "I want another chance to reclaim my title!"

"...Fine then, but only if we make a deal first," Leni put the sweater down and sighed. "In exchange for considering whether to accept your challenge or not, you'll spend the rest of this and the next week focusing less on winning and being the best at everything and focusing more on being a good sister: You'll hang out with us as long as you're not busy, you're not going to turn everything into a sport whether we're around or not, and you most definitely won't threaten anybody with physical violence to get your way."

Lisa opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut herself up as Lynn spoke:

"Uh, can we make it that I act like that for the rest of today, instead?"

"No! If that were the case, you'd immediately start acting like nothing had changed once the day's over!" Leni complained, actually sounding angry for once. "Either you accept the conditions I've told you, or you will never reclaim your title as "undefeated arm wrestling champion" ever again!"

Leni extended her hand towards the jock.

"Deal or no deal?"

Seeing she had basically no choice, Lynn shook hands with the fashionista as she stated:

"Deal!"

Leni smiled, and once they separated, Lynn cracked her knuckles in excitement, "Okay, so, should we do it on the table or-"

"I already told you I'm not interested in a rematch," Leni bluntly answered.

Of course, Lynn was both confused and annoyed. Mostly the former.

"B-B-But the deal we just did-!"

This time, Lisa smugly pointed out, "She said she would _consider_ accepting uour challenge, not that she would actually _accept_ it."

Lynn processed the information as her and Leni's siblings left the room laughing, possibly amused that the jock had fallen for such a simple trap. However, once they had left, Leni put her arm in a way to imply she was ready for the arm wrestling rematch, which got the confused jock's attention.

"But... You said-"

"I did consider it a bit more, and since I know you're not one to break promises-'cause that's the same as losing and you hate that-then, like, even if we do have a little rematch, you're still going to act like a good sibling for the rest of this and next week, right?"

"...Of course I will!" Lynn stated with confidence as she grabbed Leni's arm and got ready for the rematch. "Lynn Loud is a lot of things, but a promise breaker isn't one of them!"

"That's my sister!" Leni chirped as she and Lynn gripped their hands as hard as they could. "We start at the count of three, right?"

"Is there any other way to do it?" Lynn rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "Okay one... Two... Three-!"

Just like before, however, Leni defeated Lynn pretty easily, and just as seemingly effortlessly as well.

Once again, there was only one natural reaction from Lynn:

" _Oh, come on!_ "


End file.
